


Stalker

by lizlybear



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Because I can, Bottom Danny "Danno" Williams, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Case Fic, First Time, Getting Together, I say case fic but this is a getting together fic, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Stalker, Top Steve McGarrett, all the feelings, also I'm fixing the rachel thing, but i tried, mcdanno, more mcdanno than case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizlybear/pseuds/lizlybear
Summary: Danny acquires a stalker, Steve gets jealous and it all comes to head when Danny gets kidnapped.





	Stalker

Steve sighs as he parks his car in front of Danny’s house. It’s early Saturday morning and the neighbourhood is quiet. Danny has been acting shifty all week and it doesn’t sit well with him. His partner took the kids to Maui yesterday, wanting to spend a weekend together before Grace takes off for college at the end of the summer. Danny didn’t ask him to come along but he did invite himself, Grace and Charlie over for a swim and bbq Sunday afternoon. He’s been making paddle boards for the kids and they’re almost done. He just needs to borrow Danny’s drill, because his own died yesterday. Eddie softly whines next him, pushing his wet nose against his thigh.

“Yeah I know buddy. Come on, let's get the drill, I’ll finish the boards and then we’ll go hiking.”

Eddie perks up at the word hiking and Steve smiles. When they approach the house Steve notices the window is open. It’s not noticeable if you aren’t looking for it, but Steve is on high alert immediately because Danny would never leave the window open if he’s gone for a whole weekend. His hand flies to his holster, only it’s not there because it’s Saturday and he has been working on the boards. Eddie feels his mood shift and tenses up beside him.

“I know buddy, something is off.”

Turning on his heels he swiftly makes his way back to the car, fishing his extra piece out from under the car seat. He scans the street, trying to see if he missed anything but other than a faint sound of music coming from a house across the street there’s nothing. Nothing stands out, no sudden barking or clattering and no cars, scooters or even people out and about. Shooting off a text to Lou, he slinks back to the front door. He carefully tries the knob, it’s still locked. Using his key, still very much in stealth mode he enters the house. He doesn’t notice anything wrong at first sight, so he quietly makes a round through the rooms. After a quick round through the house comes up empty, he stops in the middle of the room and skims over every surface he can see.

There. On the dresser. A picture seems to be missing, he walks over to inspect. Some frames have been moved around, no not some. Every picture of Danny with anyone other than the kids has been cut. Bending down to inspect one of the pictures of him and Danny on Debs wedding, his own face has been carefully cut out. A stalker then, probably. He moves on to the next room, which happens to be Gracie’s. Nothing out of order, the same goes for Charlie’s room. When he enters the master bedroom, the bed seems slept in. Now he knows Danny is a slob most of the time but this feels different. Upon closer examination he finds a white piece of paper peeking out from under the duvet but he’ll need gloves for that so he has to leave it for now. He hears a car and sighs in relief, Eddie is already at the door, tail wagging. Lou walks in with Tani and Junior close behind.

“Someone broke in, nothing seems to be missing but I think we’ll need forensics in here.”

“Woah, boss. No time for pleasantries? Hi Tani? Thanks for coming in on a freaking Saturday?”

He waves her protest away and points at the pictures, explaining that Danny’s bed has been messed with. Stealing Junior’s gloves, he motions for Lou to come with him and asks Tani and Junior to check all the windows.

“Did you call Danny yet?”

Lou asks him while they carefully peel back the duvet. Whistling at the uncovered mess on the sheets.

“No, not yet. I’ll do that in a minute.”

Lou grimaces when he touches the sticky goo, they look at each other and suddenly both know with clarity what the bed seems to be steeped in. Lou mutters something about perverts as he grabs a tissue and wipes his fingers. Steve picks up the white envelope from the pillow. There’s a ‘**D** ’ on the front and he opens it with a sense of dread. Inside is a short note and he holds it up to Lou.

_‘I __l__o__v__e __o__u__r_ _c__o__m__b__i__n__e__d __s__m__e__l__l__, __i__t_ _t__e__l__l__s __m__e __we_ _a__r__e_ _m__e__a__n__t __t__o_ _b__e. __H__o__p__e__f__u__l__l__y_ _w__e__’__l__l __b__e_ _t__o__g__e__t__h__e__r_ _s__o__o__n__.’  
_

Every letter is written in what appears to be a different font, it’s almost a mockery of the well known cut out magazine letters. They finish collecting the evidence and hand everything over to forensics, who arrived together with Duke and a team. Steve pulls his old friend to the side, asking him to be as discreet as he can on this before he rounds up the rest of the team.

Almost two hours later they haven’t come close to a suspect. Steve huffs in frustration. Tani pats his hand.

“Don’t worry boss man, we’ll figure it out. Stalkers are notorious for screwing up, but you need to call Danny. He needs to know.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Sighing he sinks down into his chair and takes a deep breath before he pulls up Danny’s name on his phone. It goes straight to voicemail. He pings the phone but it’s offline, not wanting to panic too soon he calls Grace next.

“Uncle Steve? Is Danno okay?”

“What do you mean is Danno okay? He’s with you.”

There’s a silence and he can hear Charlie in the background.

“Grace. He’s with you and you guys are on Maui. Right?”

“Well if he told you that, then yeah we’re on Maui.”

“Gracie, where is your dad.”

She sighs, but it sounds defeated so he knows she’ll be honest. Unlike a certain short, loud lying liar who lied to Steve’s face several times, with a smile!

“Right, so uhm he and mom went to a hotel on the north shore.”

“Your dad is with your mom, in a hotel, together?”

“Yes, they needed time to sort out some things and I think mom wanted to discuss the move back.”

Steve throat suddenly feels tight and he has to clear it before speaking.

“Move?” He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath “Never mind, do you know the name of the hotel?”

“Yeah, I’ll text it right away. What's going on?”

“Thanks Gracie, nothing serious but I’m sending Pua over just in case. I love you, and I’ll call you later.”

“Love you too.”

He’s about to hang up when he hears Gracie’s uncertain voice.

“Uncle Steve?”

“Yeah Gracie?”

“He loves you, and if he didn’t tell you he must have had a good reason. You know that right?”

“I know. I love him too, I’ll make sure he tells me those reasons.”

Grace laughs and he can’t help the smile on his face. 

“Love you, talk soon.”

He shakes his head at Gracie’s parting words and hollers for Tani. He’s going to get to the bottom of this. 

*****

Steve takes a deep breath before he knocks on the hotel door, Tani flinches and Steve realises that his knocking is rather loud and angry. There’s a scramble inside, the door opens. 

“It’s about time ..”

Rachel’s words die down, she frowns and then a look of panic settles on her face. Realising where her thoughts went, Steve is quick to set her straight.

“No no no, Rach. No. the kids are fine.”

Her shoulders sag and she sighs in relief. Only for her eyes to narrow in annoyance before she turns, leaving the door open. 

“Daniel, your partner is here.”

“What?” Danny’s voice is coloured with surprise “Steve?”

His partner walks into his line of sight and Steve lip trembles with his effort to not snarl. He tries to school his face but Danny takes one look at his face and his whole demeanor changes from relaxed to nervous. 

“No. whatever you are thinking just no.”

Danny’s words are stern but Steve is pretty sure that his thoughts are spot on. Tani shoulders past him. 

“Danny, Steve needs to talk to you.”

She takes Rachel by the elbow and steers her to the balcony. Steve glares at her and mouths traitor. She grins and salutes him as she closes the door behind her. He turns to Danny, taking in his dishevelled appearance. Fuck, he had no idea how much it would bother him to see evidence of Danny and Rachel getting back together. He can’t believe Danny would go back to her after all she did. He really thought they were finally on the same page, both single and restaurant free but apparently they weren’t even in the same book. Way back just after Charlie gate, he thought telling Danny to keep his temper was a good thing, but now he realises that he’d been stupid. He should have told Danny to have it out with her, because Danny buried all the ill will and went right back to their in between state. With Stan out of the picture, who else would Rachel turn to? What if she got pregnant again? Danny is loyal to a fault. He’d remarry her and Rachel knows this. Steve has been half in love with Danny since day one and with all the touches, glances and late nights cuddling while watching a movie. He honestly thought Danny felt the same. No way he’s going to let Danny go without a fight, not this time. 

“.. eve? Steve? Oi! You are starting to freak me out.”

Steve shakes his head. Right. Priorities. He explains what happened and shows Danny the pictures of the bed and the letter. Danny is silent for a long while, examining the photo’s. 

“My kids?”

“Safe, I sent a patrol over and Jerry should have arrived by now.”

Danny nods his head. 

“Now what?”

“Now we go hunting.”

That gets him a smile. 

“Fine, lets go.”

Tani stays with Rachel until an officer can take over, he throws her the keys to his car. He doesn’t let Danny say a proper goodbye to Rachel and he refuses to feel bad about it. When Danny slips past him as he exits the lift, Steve steals the keys out of his pocket. When the car lights up as the approach it, he sees Danny patting his pockets out of the corner of his eye. He grins and when Danny sees his face and starts swearing up a storm. He grins harder, when Danny slams the door.

“Navy SEAL my ass, more like a Navy STEAL.” 

*****

They’ve been in the car for ten whole minutes and Steve hasn’t said a word. He knows it’s driving Danny insane but Steve is not going to make this easy. Danny shifts uneasily next to him. 

“So uh, you’re not going to ask?”

“About what Danno? The fact that you lied to me for weeks? Or that you used your kids to do it? Or maybe I should ask you why you keep insisting that nothing is going on.”

“You feeling sensitive right now?”

“Nah, not at all. Angry is a good word for what I’m feeling, so is upset and oh I don’t know disappointed. So no sensitive isn’t how I’d describe what I’m feeling right now.”

“Look, I get that you’re pissed but I needed to talk to Rachel, alone. You have to know that ..”

His phone rings and he holds up his finger, Danny scowls.

“Lou? Talk to me.”

“One of Danny’s neighbours saw something. There’s a sketch artist on the way.”

“All right. Did the lab find anything?”

“The weekend crew is working on it, Eric and Charlie both came in to work the case as well.”

“Lou? Danny here, are they done processing?”

“Ah Danny I think it might be better if you stay with Steve tonight.” 

“What? No! I’m not a rookie, I can handle myself.”

“Danny, come on man, sure you can handle yourself but we have no clue what level of crazy we are dealing with here. If this was Tani you’d be telling her to stay with someone as well, and Steve has an advanced security system.”

“Jesus, fine. You don’t have to over sell it.”

When he taps the red button, it’s Danny’s turn to hold up his finger. Steve can tell his partner is seething, quietly for once. Steve manages to keep his mouth shut for a whooping six minutes.

“I already packed you a bag. It’s at the office.”

“Of course you have.”

The sarcasm is dripping from Danny’s voice and Steve suppresses a smirk.

“Look at it this way, you can still have the kids tonight.”

When Danny continues to glower, he adds.

“Or is this about Rachel?”

“No. Jesus, Rachel has nothing to do with this. Steve. Listen. I wasn’t going to ..”

The phone rings again, and Danny lets out a frustrated sigh. 

“McGarrett.”

“Sir, uhm, we ran into a small problem. We got a hit on the DNA found in Detective William’s bedroom. Only when we tried to access the flagged files a popup said we needed a level two clearance, Jerry tried to hack it but uhm .. We now have several FBI agents here .. at the Palace. So what would be your eta?” 

Steve frowns and turns to Danny, who is already looking at him with one eyebrow raised. 

“We’re five minutes out. Hold the fort.”

“Steve, we are at least ten minutes out.”

He turns to look at Danny, grinning while he presses his foot down on the accelerator. Danny grips the handle above the door with enough force to make it creak, he curses when Steve takes a sharp turn and the tires screech over the asphalt. 

“Steve, it's not the DeLorean time machine. We don't have to get it up to 88!”

“Relax Danno, I’m not even redlining it.”

Exactly five minutes later the car comes to a sudden stop in front of the palace. Danny is still cursing him when they rush up the stairs. Just before he can open the door Danny places a hand on his arm. 

“Babe, I .. Look, I was going to tell you but I wanted to be sure of what I’d be telling you. So ..”

Steve really doesn’t want to hear it. He just wants a chance to tell Danny he has another option, so he interrupts. 

“I know already.”

“Huh? How?”

“Gracie told me. I don’t agree by the way, I think it’s the stupidest thing you've ever done. I’m not going to let you do this.”

Danny splutters, and is looking at him with a confused look.

“You’re not going to let .. The hell Steve?!”

He lets go of the door and fully turns to Danny, placing his hand over the warm fingers splayed on his arm.

“I know I might be too late, but I honestly thought I’d had more time. I uh .. Right, I would like to give us a shot. Rachel isn’t your only option.”

Danny’s eyes widen and his mouth forms a surprised ‘oh’.

“Uhm. Well. Steve I have no clue what you think is going on but no. okay, no. You got it wrong. I want ..”

The door is wrenched open.

“Uhm commander? Detective? Are you coming in?”

Steve closes his eyes, breaking contact with Danny. Fuck. Danny doesn’t feel the same way. Not even a little. His chest hurts, who would have thought that heartbreak could result in actual physical pain. Okay, priorities. He takes the pain and puts it in the lock box in his mind.

“Yeah, Junior. We’re coming in.”

“Steve ..”

“Danny. Let it go okay. You made your choice pretty clear.”

“No. I don’t think I did.”

Junior clears his throat and Steve nods his head.

“Forget it. Forget I said anything. It’s fine. Let’s get this asshole, okay?”

Danny purses his lips.

“Don’t think we are done, Steven. Because we are not done. You have a serious case of selective hearing.’’ 

Danny follows him into the office. They find Jerry staring down a suited man. Danny immediately looks to his office where he can see Grace sitting behind his desk. The man identifies himself as agent George Mullins. He explains than the found dna sample is linked to seven unsolved cases. 

“I’m going to be honest here, the man is crafty. We almost had him but he managed to give us the slip in Oakland. He’s a serial stalker and he selects his victims carefully from the local law enforcement.”

Mullins turns to Danny.

“So, I assume you found his calling card detective Williams. You fit his profile perfectly, blond, blue eyed and a job in law enforcement. Tell me detective, are you currently in a relationship?”

He looks at Steve and back at Danny, Steve almost thinks he’s implying something but then Danny answers.

“Uh no. I’m not. Is that a requirement?”

Steve clears his throat. 

“Detective Williams’s ex wife is in the picture though.”

Danny frowns at him but George is nodding.

“We need to put a detail on her. We are in a unique position right now, as in we are one step ahead of him. Did you meet any new people? Changed your routine? Or notice anything out of the ordinary?”

Danny, who is still watching Steve with a pinched look on his face answers the man without breaking eye contact.

“No, not that I can think of right now.”

“Can I, well we, see your files?”

Steve is again the one to break contact with Danny as he turns to Jerry.

“Of course, but we want access to your files as well.”

“Yeah, that’s a given. We know your reputation and we are willing to fully cooperate with you on this case. Obviously we want the arrest but we’ll give credit where credit is due.” 

Lou scoffs and Jerry shakes his head, Danny throws up his hands.

“Brilliant. We have threat to a law enforcement agent, me that is, and you’re talking turf wars. You do know this is why everyone hates you right?” 

George shrugs and smiles as he hands Steve a usb drive. They study the files and the silence stretches until they compare crime scene photos. George zooms in on the photos on Danny’s dresser. 

“Who is cut out of these? I thought your ex wife was in the picture?”

“Steve, uh Commander McGarrett that is, is in most of those pictures. Or was I should say.”

“Right, we can cancel the detail on your ex wife. It appears we need to put one on your commander.”

Some of the men in the room chuckle until Steve gives them a look. 

“Why? I mean he cut out every face other than Danny and his kids.”

“Yeah but as far as I can see you are in nine out of the ten pictures on that dresser. Also if he focused on detective Williams then rest assured he is aware of the rumours about you two.”

Steve’s taken aback by that and he glances around the room, everyone is busy looking everywhere but at Steve and Danny. 

“Seriously? Rumours? And you all believe them?”

“Well we all enjoyed the twitter tread, I mean it was very uh enlightening.”

All his colleagues laugh, but when Danny just glares and Steve cracks his knuckles he hurries to get to the point.

“Look, if the ‘rumours' are true then I think it’s all kinds of brave to be out and proud in our profession. If they are not true then we got another lucky break, because it means that our stalker believes them and that he sees the commander here as a threat to his relationship with you Detective.”

“Lucky he calls it. Wow.”

Danny looks ready to slug George and Steve quickly steps in. 

“It’s good to know you're not a complete douchebag. Now lets focus on how we can use this to our advantage.”

Junior taps a few buttons and a notepad pops up. 

“Let's review his pattern.

  1. We assume he takes his time while he picks a target
  2. He follows said target for an unknown period of time
  3. Making contact by breaking and entering, leaving a ‘calling card’ of interest? And a personal message
  4. The spouse/partner goes missing or is found dead by an insulin overdose
  5. The target goes missing and turns up dead after a varied period of time

How did the bodies look?”

Junior directs the question to Maya, a FBI profiler.

“Well, he’s desperate to find a forever kind of love, he’s looking for his soul mate. I think after the initial disappointment he tries to convince them that he’s the one. Some of the victims go along others keep rejecting him. The ones that reject him straight away are found a day or two later, with his rage evident on the bodies. The ones who go along, they show signs of sexual abuse as well as physical abuse. My guess is the moment he feels confident in their love, he tries to initiate sex or any kind of intimacy. Their reluctance to go through with it results in him forcing himself on them. Unlike with the first group, he now feels personally betrayed by them. So his rage is even worse.”

George pulls up the photos and Steve clenches his fists. 

“That is not going to happen here. Junior I want you to pull up every camera image we can get from last night. He might have slipped up. Lou, please work with the special agents and comb through these files. See if they overlooked anything, like any similarities or things that stand out. Try to think outside the box. Jerry please keep Grace and Charlie entertained and call Tani, tell her to bring Rachel in. Danny lets go to the lab and see if they found anything new.”

Danny pivots and makes a beeline to his office, Steve hot on his heels. 

“DANNO!”

Charlie’s excited voice cuts through the silence. 

“Hey buddy, how are you doing huh? Driving your sister crazy?”

Steve grins at Grace and kisses her head, letting out an ‘oomph’ as a tiny blond whirlwind slams into his legs with a loud ‘UNCLE STEVE!’ he bends down and picks the little boy up. Giving him a loud raspberry kiss on his cheek causing Charlie to squeal with laughter. Danny smiles a he hugs Grace. Soon after that they leave them, with pancake promises, in Jerry’s capable hands.

*****

Despite it being the weekend the lab is busy, so they have to park at the very end of the parking lot. They walk to the entrance in silence. Halfway there Danny suddenly stops to smile at a middle aged, brown haired mousey looking man coming towards them. 

“How have you been?"

“Hi Daniel, I’m okay, nice of you to ask. It’s good to know someone cares.”

“Of course someone cares, you just have to give them a chance.”

Danny smiles and this guy lights up. 

“They got you on coffee duty huh? You should tell Eric to get off his lazy ass and do it himself.”

“Nah I don’t mind so much, it’s a good way to remember everyone’s names.”

“Fair enough.”

Steve clears his throat and Danny glances his way. 

“Right. Dustin meet Steve my partner, Steve this is Dustin, Eric’s new colleague. He just transferred here from .. Uh I forgot.”

Dustin holds out his hand and Steve shakes it, the man tries to force his hand down. Although he has quite the grip he is absolutely no match for Steve. If Danny notices the power play he doesn’t let on and Dustin is all insincere smiles and nods. 

“Pleased to meet you commander, I heard a lot about you from Eric. I hail from Pittsburgh actually.”

“Well, that’s awkward seeing as how I never heard of you.”

Danny elbows him and Dustin gives him a smarmy grin and ignores him in favour of smiling a genuine smile at Danny.

“Anything I can bring back for you?”

“Well if you’re going anyway, I won’t say no to a cup of coffee.”

Steve was about to decline but Danny stepped in.

“He’ll have a coffee as well. Make ours to go. We’re not staying long.”

Dustin salutes them as he passes them. 

Eric is over enthusiastic as usual and Steve has to hide a grin when he trips up on the ‘uncle D’, again. Danny rolls his eyes but doesn’t correct him. Unfortunately Eric can’t tell them anything new other than assuring them they are on top of it. While Eric is explaining the weird letter font and how they won’t be able to use it to compare handwriting, Dustin comes in with a box from Liliha’s bakery and a tray of coffee. He must have ordered before hand because no way he’d have all that in twenty odd minutes he’d been gone. He comes over, depositing three coffee and three sugary treats onto the desk. Eric doesn’t respond other than a ‘thank you’, doesn’t even look at Dustin. Which belies the good friends vibe Dustin was trying to give off. Danny is already taking a big bite out of his malasada. Steve sighs and picks up his own coffee, dunking his own treat into the hot beverage. On their way out Steve dunks his malasada again, screw the coffee and sugar balance. Danny bumps into the door and Steve frowns, because Danny’s movements seem off. He reaches over and pushes the door open. Danny sighs a quiet thank you and suddenly Steve’s instincts are on high alert. His own body feels rather sluggish and he’s pretty sure the sky isn’t purple. They reach the car and Danny slumps into the seat while Steve fumbles with his phone, he manages to send something only he has no clue to who. He hears footsteps behind them and he slowly turns his head. The world is a kaleidoscope of colours and Dustin is a haloed stain in the midst of it. 

“You are a pain in the ass, commander. I would love to watch the life bleed out of you but I have a date so unfortunately I can’t stay for your untimely demise. It won’t take long, half an hour tops.”

Dustin hauls Danny out of his seat, and Steve protests. 

“Leave him alone you fucker.”

“Ah ah ah, he’s mine, we are meant to be together and once I have the rooms ready the kids can come and stay as well.” 

Steve growls and lunges for Dustin, only to be pushed back into the seat Danny just vacated. 

“You are way to sober commander.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll take good care of him.”

Steve feels a tiny jab in his thigh, seconds later his vision swims and the last thing he sees before he blacks out is Danny’s lolling head on Dustin’s shoulder. 

****** 

Steve comes back to the world in the back of an ambulance. He tries to sit up but is pushed back down by an emt. Junior is there, and he clamps his hand over his arm.

“Sir, calm down. We need to get you to a hospital, you’re suffering from a possible overdose.”

Steve shakes his head.

“Dustin .. it’s Dustin, ask Eric.”

A wave of dizziness overwhelms him, forcing him to close his eyes. 

When he opens them next it’s to a white ceiling, a beeping noise and the smell of antiseptics in his nose. 

“Good evening commander McGarrett. How are you feeling?”

“Uhm well enough, when can I leave? Can you notify my team?” He pauses, taking a breath “What did he inject? Insulin?”

The doctor tuts at him and shines a light into his eyes. He blinks at the brightness. She writes something down and taps the drip with her pen.

“We found high dosage of insulin and ketamine in your blood, luckily you were found before it killed you. As it stands we were able to counteract and flush it out of your system. Seeing how I already know I won’t be able to keep you here for long I will advise you to hydrate and come back for a check up on Tuesday at the latest. Miss Rey is in the waiting room, I’ll call her in on my way out.” 

“Thanks doc.”

Steve sits up, half expecting the dizziness to make a come back. When nothing happens he grins at the doctor. She shakes her head but smiles as she salutes him. The moment she’s out the door, Steve grabs his clothes from the chair, he’s in the process of pulling his shirt on when Tani and Junior come in. 

“And you’re already good to go, no rest for the wicked huh?”

“Danny, you found him yet?”

Tani sighs and Junior squares his shoulders. 

“No Sir, you managed to get a jumbled text out to Chin Ho Kelly. He mobilized half the HPD and we were able to get here in time to save you but there was no trace of detective Williams. We found out quite a bit about Dustin though.”

Steve motions for Junior to continue while he bends down to tie his laces. 

“Right, Dustin Angelo, he’s a former nurse, whose partner left him for a cop. Maya thinks that’s what set him off. He went off the grid for awhile before resurfacing with a degree in science. Now that we know his name we’re hoping that we can start linking him to all the murders.”

“But we have no idea where he is now? Or where Danny is?”

“Nope, but now that you’re awake we are hoping you’d have some more information?”

Steve looks around the room, trying to locate his gun and badge. He lifts his pillow and opens a drawer when he comes face to face with a Tani who’s rolling her eyes at him so hard she should be able to see the inside of her skull. Junior is sheepishly holding out a plastic bag with his wallet, keys, gun and badge.

*****

They’re gathered around the tech table, Duke, George and Maya are there as well. 

“Right, Dustin Angelo. He and Danny talked quite a bit. I’m guessing Eric already told you that he’s not well acquainted with Dustin?”

Junior nods his head.

“I noticed that when he brought the coffee back. He knew that we’d be leaving because Danny asked for the coffee to go. _That’s_ when he decided to drug us, it was minimal but fast working because the effects started just as we were leaving the building. When he took Danny he talked about getting the place ready for the kids.”

He looks at Jerry who is already nodding and typing away furiously. His team is the best, he looks at Maya and George and continues.

“I think he bought a house. Far enough from the general population so he can be sure they have privacy. We have to assume Dustin accelerated his game plan because he’s privy to the fact that we are looking for him. So he might not have closed deal yet.”

Steve looks at Duke.

“The kids need round the clock detail. We can’t be sure about anything and I won’t have them in danger if he happens to be further along in his plan.”

Everyone agrees, Lou starts checking cctv on possible facial recognition. Junior and Tani already checked out Dustin’s apartment, they found a note that they now realise is for a viewing but there’s no location or agency listed. Jerry is already looking into private sellers, while the FBI is tracking Dustin’s movements over the years. 

Steve takes a deep breath and thinks back to the moment Danny was taken from him. Going over the scene multiple times, seeing Danny’s head lolling against Dustin’s shoulder, hearing the beep of a car unlocking, the flashing tail lights of a white Vauxhall van. 

“Guys, which car does Dustin drive?”

Junior grabs a file and flips through it.

“A blue Volkswagen polo, ‘87 model but we found it parked at the lab.”

“I just remembered he loaded Danno into a white van, probably a Vauxhall.”

Jerry pulls up the images from the parking lot but the back end of it is just out of range from the camera. As they rewind the feed they see a hand reach and adjust the camera position. Luckily Jerry finds a camera two streets away from the lab that shows the van. He manages to follow it until the traffic cams stop. This means they have a general direction, making it easier to eliminate properties sold and/or for sale. 

*****

It’s almost ten in the evening when Jerry provides them with three possible houses. They split up in three teams, Steve grabs his phone to call Duke for back up when he notices the message icon flashing. Chin has been texting him almost non stop it seems. He shoots of a quick update before he mobilizes the troops. Tani takes enough firepower to bring down the house if need be, and he smiles because he can almost hear Danny’s scolding. Junior clambers after her as she directs the FBI towards the door as if they are children to be supervised. George is scowling all the way down. Lou gives Steve’s shoulder a squeeze as they part on the stairs. He adjusts a strap on his vest as he walks down, only looking up as a throat is cleared. 

“So where are we going boss?”

“You actually called for backup. Danny would be so proud.”

A rush of gratitude engulfs him as Kono comes up to hug him. He buries his face against her shoulder as he drags Chin into the embrace. 

“You have no idea how good it is to see you.”

“Jesus Steve, where else would we be? Danny is ohana.”

“Yeah, brah. That means nobody gets left behind.”

Steve gives them a quick update, the teams shift. Tani pushes Junior off to go with Lou and the FBI but claims Kono for herself. Chin opens the passenger door to the Camaro and Steve grins at him. He taps his earpiece.

“Be careful, a drowning man will clutch at straws and all that rot. Now let's get Danny back.”

*****

Steve holds up his hand, fingers splayed counting down from three. They spotted someone on the first floor minutes ago and decided stealth is the way to go. Several HPD officers are heading around the back, on three they move in. Ground level is secure within seconds, there are signs of at least two people living in the house. Steve leads a team up the stairs, the first bedroom is clearly meant to be kids rooms but isn’t finished yet. His entire focus is on the room at the end of the hallway, the blood pounding in his ears overrules everything. Chin places his hand on the door knob and he looks at Steve. He nods once, takes a deep breath and flicks the safety off his gun. 

Danny isn’t there. Steve slams his hand against the wall. Fuck. The two squatters they found inside are being led to a squad car. Chin is on the phone and he signals for Steve to follow. Lou and Junior didn’t fare any better. So they rally to the last one.

Blue flashing lights are visible through the trees and Steve curses the dirt road which doesn’t allow him more speed. They park with a big billow of dust and he’s out the car before Chin has his seatbelt off. He sprints onto the lanai, coming to a skidding stop to avoid crashing into two officers dragging a bloody, barely conscious Dustin between them. Stepping inside the house is weird mainly because it’s a near enough replica of Danno’s apartment. He moves towards what should be the master bedroom, he hears a snort and a giggle and he stops in the door opening. Kono is sitting against the bed, looking a little worse for wear and Tani is leaning against her, grinning like a maniac. Danny is sitting on the edge of the bed, smiling at him. He moves forward pulling Danny up and hugging him close.

“I thought I’d lost you. Fuck Danny.”

_‘I was so scared. You can’t leave me. I can’t do this without you. I love you. I need you.’ _Is what he wants to say but he doesn’t know how, so he just hugs Danny closer. Burying his face into Danny’s neck, inhaling his comforting scent. Danny’s fingers are carding through his hair.

“I’m alright Steve. I’ll never leave you, I’m not going anywhere. You don’t have to. I love you too.”

His face flushes when he realises that Danny is answering him and that he must have said it out loud. He’s vaguely aware of Tani pulling Kono up, he can hear the sirens of an ambulance in the distance. He needs to ask how Kono is doing but he’s unwilling to let Danny go. His eyes are a little wet and he tries to inconspicuously wipe them on the soft cotton of Danny’s shirt. Wait shirt. Not a dress shirt. He pulls away and scans Danny from top to bottom, there are no visible marks on him but Steve is not taking any changes. He lifts the shirt to check his torso.

“Oi, no. let go. I’m fine. The drugs wore off a while ago and he didn’t do much except talk my ear off.”

Danny slaps his hands and drags his shirt down covering himself up again. 

“And don’t think I didn’t notice you wiping your nose on my shirt. Sjees. Charlie has better manners.”

Steve smiles at him, tucking a stray curl away from Danny’s forehead. His hair that, for once, is not slicked back. Although it was this morning when he was taken. Just the idea of that vile asshole touching his Danno, makes him want to go outside and shoot the fucker. Only Danny is watching him with a soft smile and he can’t make himself move away. 

“Look Steve, we really need to talk. I’m afraid you have the ..”

Two emt’s rush into the room and Steve is pushed out of the way. Danny grabs his hand and squeezes, looking at him like he should understand what he means but he still can’t read Danny as well as his partner reads him. They rush him to the hospital and the team follows close behind. 

*****

Turns out Danny was right, the drugs are already flushed out of his system and he’s in the process of being released. Kono and Tani are still hopped on adrenaline, regaling them with the story of how they took out Angelo with little to no effort because the arrogant son of a bitch thought he covered his tracks and outsmarted HPD _and _Five O. Jerry arrived five minutes ago with Rachel and the kids in tow. Everyone but Rachel and the kids are being shooed out of the room. Steve is the last one to leave and as he exits the room he turns and watches them through the door. Charlie and Grace are both on the bed, he watches Rachel leaning in and kissing Danny on the cheek. His heart breaks just a little seeing the soft, warm smile on Danny’s face as he tucks a lock of hair behind Rachel’s ear. His eyes are attempting to leak again and he rubs them furiously. A nurse closes the door and he turns to the waiting area. Catching Chin’s eye he motions his head to the hallway. Chin follows him and he quietly tells him he’s going home but they’ll meet up tomorrow for a BBQ with everyone. 

“Danny wants you here.”

“Yeah well, we can’t always get what we want.”

He snaps and is immediately contrite. He takes a deep breath and smiles.

“Sorry, I’m tired. Danny has Rachel and the kids, besides I’ll see him tomorrow.”

“Steve ..”

He holds up his hand and Chin stops talking. 

“I’ll see you tomorrow okay? We’ll have a good time, grill some steaks and you’ll finally have a chance to get to know the new team.”

Chin looks unsure but nods anyway before dragging Steve into a hug. He leaves quickly and quietly, managing to get home in less than fifteen minutes. He stands in the shower a little over five minutes, before he starfishes naked on the bed. He turns his head into the pillow and screams his throat raw. Fucking Rachel with her wiles, stupid Danny for falling for them. Again. He knows Danny is going to force the issue and demands they talk about the rejection. And he really, honestly doesn’t want to talk about it. Especially not with Danny. He, as usual, played his cards too close to his chest and it cost him everything. His only hope is that Danny will force Rachel to stay in Hawaii. If not, well he has some outstanding favours and it’d be easy peasy to keep Danny on the Island indefinitely.

He must have drifted off because he wakes up from a door closing downstairs. Eddie doesn't do doors, but he hasn't barked at whoever is in his house. Blinking the sleep out of his eyes he checks the alarm clock, it’s barely three in the morning. Grabbing his gun, he creeps out into the hallway only to realise he’s still naked. Mentally shrugging because they came into his house, so they’ll have to deal with it. He continues his trek only to stop dead in his tracks as he meets the intruder halfway down the stairs.

“Really Steve? Naked? With a gun? Is that anyway to greet people?”

He relaxes his stance, and rolls his eyes.

“It is if they are not invited and it’s the middle of the freaking night, Daniel.”

He turns around, going back to his bedroom to pull on his shorts. Danny following close behind.

“So you planning on joining the circus?”

He finishes pulling his boxers over his hips, but when there’s nothing forthcoming he sighs. 

“Why the circus Danno?”

“Your disappearing act is fabulous.”

Steve snorts, finally looking at Danny. Taking him in, head to toe, coming to rest on a flushed face. He opens his mouth to retort but Danny holds up a finger.

“No. You shut up. You have been misinterpreting me for too long. So sit your stupid ass down and really listen for a change.”

Steve purses his lips, and holds up his hands. Danny narrows his eyes at him.

“Over the last few weeks I have been meeting with Rachel about a possible move .. her move to be precise. You see, with the divorce finalised Rachel doesn’t have anything tying her to the Island. As you know Grace is going to college on the mainland at the end of the summer. Princeton to be exact, so she’ll be near her grandparents and the whole Williams clan. Rachel wanted us, as a family, to move back.”

“AHA.”

His mouth says with no permission from his brain what so ever. 

“That was not an aha moment, you dork. I will tell you, just as I told Rachel, we might be family but we’ll never be a_ family _again.”

“That doesn’t make any sense, Danny.”

“It does. Too much has happened for me to go back to Rachel, I can’t ever really trust her again. Can I trust her with our kids? Sure, but I can’t and won’t trust her with my heart. Fool me once, or twice I should say, and all that rot. So we came to an agreement. She’ll be moving back to Jersey to be close to our daughter and I get full custody over Charlie. So he’ll be living with me. Here, on the Island.”

Steve’s heart is ready to bust, Danny is staying. He’s not going back to Rachel. Ever again. 

Oh. That means Danny rejected him because of him and not because of Rachel. 

“Hey, hey what’s with the face huh? I thought you’d be happy about it?”

“I am Danny. Truly. Was that all? Because it’s kind of late and I’m really tired.”

“Was that all, he asks. As if it’s not enough but I also wanted to talk about your behaviour today.”

Steve frowns, because Danny hasn’t been around today so he couldn’t possibly know about it.

“Yes, I do. Tani informed me that you checked yourself out of the hospital despite the fact that your doctor advised against it.”

Steve is reminded that he can’t really hide anything from Danny’s freakishly accurate people reading skills. Or maybe he’s just good at reading Steve. 

“What would you have me do Danny? You were gone and we needed to find you.”

Danny moves into his personal space, all waving hands and spitting fury.

“I want you to follow protocol! We have a good team, they don’t fall apart when you are not there! Is it that you can’t stand to not be the hero? Do you have to be the one to solve everything? We need you healthy. I need you safe you stupid asshole!”

Now that is just unfair, he raises his voice too.

“I’d like to see you follow your stupid protocol when the love of your life is in immediate danger! I had to do something! Not knowing where you were or what that bastard was doing to you was killing me, so you can take your protocol and shove it.”

“How can you say .. Wait what? Back up. Love of your life?”

All the fight suddenly drains away. Steve backs away and sits down on the edge of the bed. 

“You made your point. Can you please leave now. I’ll get over it. We’ll be fine, tomorrow. For now I just need some space.” He glances up at Danny, who is standing too close and is not actually in the process of leaving. So he adds “I’m happy that you get to have Charlie full time.” 

Danny is moving closer still and not further away. Danny’s warm hands slide up Steve’s neck, tilting his head up and cupping his face. 

“Fuck babe, you are an idiot. No, we are idiots.”

Danny leans down and brushes his lips against Steve’s lips. 

“What? Danny. You can’t just ..”

Danny shakes his head and leans in again. Lips lingering, a tongue swiping over his lower lip and Steve wants. He wants so bad but he needs more, so he pushes Danny away.

“Uhm, I can’t do this if it’s not for the long haul. When I say love of my life, I mean that. I need you to be sure because Danny, I won’t be able to let you go. And I know how that sounds giving what you’ve just been through but I will do anything in my power to keep you.”

Danny smiles at him.

“An idiot, Steven. You are.”

“Don’t Yoda me.”

That gets him a snort. 

“One of the reasons why I can’t go back to Rachel is because I gave my heart away roughly two years ago. Although come to think of it, it might be closer to nine years ago.”

Steve’s heart soars and he thinks it shows on his face because Danny chuckles and kisses him again. This time he lets Danny in and the kiss goes from sweet to hot in mere seconds. Minutes or hours later Danny nudges him backwards. He goes eagerly, wrapping his arms around Danny’s back, taking the blond with him. Danny straddles him and when he dips down for a kiss, their cocks align. Steve moans into the kiss, shoving his hips up looking for friction. Danny pulls away, sitting up as he tugs his shirt off. 

“So we’re doing this?”

Danny nods as he pops the button of his shorts. Steve lets his fingers drift up Danny’s sides, over his hairy chest and tweaks the rosy nipples. They harden under his touch, making Danny hiss. Danny tries to stand but Steve is unwilling to let him out of the bed and flips them over. He wrestles the offending clothing off and discards his own boxers. He leans in, settling in between Danny’s legs. They kiss, wet and filthy. Danny wraps his legs around Steve’s waist, both groaning as their already sticky cocks slide together. Danny is pushing his hips up while simultaneously shoving his ankles into Steve’s ass. Steve needs more than the sticky friction.

“Tell me what you want. What you _need_.”

“I need you to make me cum.”

“How?”

“Fuck me. I want you to fuck me.”

Steve grins at Danny as he reaches over to the night stand. He drops the lube and a condom on the bed, well within reach. Danny turns his head at the sound of the plastic crinkle, he picks up the condom.

“Only if you want to, I don’t mind barebacking, we’re both clean right?”

A spike of arousal flares through his body, just the idea of his cum deep inside Danny makes his cock jump. Danny smirks and tosses the condom off the bed. Steve kisses Danny hard, before he reaches for the lube and squeezes copious amounts onto the palm of his hand. He draws back just enough to let his hand drift over Danny’s cock, down to his balls. He lets his slick fingers glide along the cleft. He spreads the smooth cheeks, circling the rim with his slick thumb. Once he deems Danny sufficiently slippery, he rubs the remaining lube over his own cock. Danny is beautiful beneath him, crackling with energy and trying to urge him on. He complies. Sliding his cock over the rim, once, twice before he pushes forward, slowly feeding his cock into Danny’s tight hole. He keeps going until he bottoms out. He pulls his hips back, Danny’s body clutching at his cock, trying to keep him in. It starts a fire and the only way to quench it is to ride it out. So he pushes back in, heat curling up his spine as he starts a hard and fast rhythm. He can feel the sweat dripping down his body, making Danny’s leg lose it’s grip. He pulls out, gives Danny a hard kiss and turns him onto his stomach. The new position means better leverage and he brutally fucks into Danny, sliding in deeper and hitting his prostate every other thrust. He doesn’t let up and Danny is a writhing mess underneath him. Steve can barely hear Danny’s litany of ‘fuck, harder, more, yes, yes, yes’ over the blood rush in his ears. He reaches around, trying to grab Danny’s cock but only manages to screw up his rhythm. Danny whines and Steve slaps his ass.

“You’ll .. fuck.. just have to .. cum on my.. cock.”

Steve can barely get the words out. He pulls Danny deeper into his lap and punches his hips forward. Danny cries out as he picks up his pace, fucking deeper and harder than before. Danny cums and Steve growls at the feeling of his hole clenching around him. Steve pulls Danny up, one hand on the blond’s throat and one arm around his waist. Danny’s body clamps down on Steve’s cock and he only lasts seconds before he cums deep inside of him. Danny slumps forward and Steve follows, their bodies still very much connected. He drapes himself over Danny’s back, kissing the side of his face. Eventually Danny turns towards him and he claims Danny’s mouth in a slow, heated kiss. After several minutes of hardcore necking they break apart. Danny elbows him.

“Get off, you animal.”

“I thought I just did?”

“Cheeky.”

Danny says and elbows him again. Steve slowly pulls out and Danny hisses. He watches as his cum trickles out of Danny’s puffy, abused hole. Before he knows it he’s catching it with his fingers and pushing it back in. 

“Ugh, really? Kinky much?”

“Mm? Just try to keep it in for me yeah?”

“No, you get me a plug next time. Now go and get me a towel.”

Steve smiles and kisses Danny’s ass cheek. 

“Sir, yes Sir.”

Danny’s laugh follows him into the bathroom. After a quick clean up and a change of sheets they settle on the bed. Steve manhandles Danny into being the little spoon, so he can keep the blond close to him. Despite the many complaints, Danny doesn’t actually tries to get away from the embrace. It takes him awhile to fall asleep but on the verge of dropping off he whispers ‘I love you’ into Danny’s shoulder. 

_“_I love you too, you goof.”

Danny’s whisper is loud in the silent room and he falls asleep with a smile on his face. 

*****

Steve wakes up with the sunlight in his face, which should be impossible because he’s pretty sure he closed the curtains last night. A heavy, warm weight is settled against his left side and suddenly he’s flooded by memories from last night. He grins, opening his eyes and looking down at Danny, who is currently sprawled across his chest. 

“Turn off the lights babe, it’s too early.”

Danny mumbles against his skin, making him shiver. There’s a ‘awww’ somewhere from the vicinity of the door and Steve slowly turns his head, to see Tani and Kono standing in the doorway.

“Wakey wakey, lazy bones!”

Tani shouts out and Danny shoots up from his position. She cackles as Kono snaps a picture, or probably another picture. He guesses he should be grateful for the sheets still covering them.

Fin 

**Author's Note:**

> So I worked out another idea. I used bits and pieces from several episodes and tried to solve the Rachel thing in my own way.  
Massive thank you to all the people who patiently helped me out when I needed feedback or cheerleading, you know who you are! I hope you enjoyed reading this sort of case fic. That being said, for the sake of this fic Kono is already with Chin and they take a flight out within the hour of receiving Steve's text. I would love to hear your thoughts! Kudos and comments make my day and are always appreciated.
> 
> *English is not my native language, so any and all mistakes are my own. I think I got them all but if you spot any major mistakes please let me know. Thank you for reading!


End file.
